


someone to complete you

by bungamatahari



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, angst maybe??
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/bungamatahari
Summary: kau tidak akan pernah tahu siapa belahan jiwamu sampai detik terakhir di mana kau akan kehilangannya. oleh karena itu, bagaimana jika kau menghargai setiap momen kecil bersama semua orang?
Relationships: Kinjou Sukai/Nakazato Sora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	someone to complete you

**Author's Note:**

> \- Produce 101 Japan milik Yoshimoto Kogyo Co., Ltd dan CJ E&M  
> \- Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
> \- Ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu Aogeba Aozora - Hata Motohiro
> 
> Terinspirasi dari last word soulmate!au?? Gatau apa namanya, pokoknya au yang ceritanya kalimat terakhir dari belahan jiwamu tertulis di pergelangan tanganmu. Jadi kamu cuma bisa tau dia belahan jiwamu di saat-saat terakhir. Sebenernya udah lama banget mau nulis soulmate!au yang itu, dan aku ga percaya kapal ini yang aku tumbalin omg kejam sekali aku,,,
> 
> Oh iya maaf kalo OOC :(

Amplop di tangan Sukai dilipatnya menjadi dua. Ia menghela napas putus asa sambil memasukkannya ke saku, seolah-olah dengan itu amplop tersebut akan menghilang selamanya. Sora masih memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sama. Penasaran, namun tak memaksa.

“Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak akan menunjukkan isinya padaku?” tanya Sora.

Sukai menggeleng pelan. “Katanya, kalau diberi tahu ke orang lain, nanti belahan jiwaku susah ketemu.”

Sora terkekeh singkat. “Kata siapa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau ingin merahasiakan itu.”

Sukai menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat gumpalan uap yang menghilang dalam dua detik. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Sora memilih meja yang berada di luar kafe pada cuaca seperti ini. Hari ini salju tidak sebanyak kemarin, atau dua hari lalu saat badai menunda rencana mereka bertemu. Meski demikian, angin masih mengirim hawa dingin yang membekukan napas orang-orang. Langit juga masih kelabu. Saat Sukai membuka mata pagi ini, tidak ada sinar matahari terbit dari jendela. Sampai-sampai Sukai mengira ia salah lihat saat mendapati sepucuk amplop di sisi bantal.

Beberapa jam lalu, Sukai sempat membatu selama beberapa detik saat menyadari keberadaan amplop itu. Bukan karena betapa anehnya sebuah amplop bisa muncul dengan sendirinya, toh semua orang juga akan mendapat amplop tersebut di suatu titik dalam hidup mereka. Sukai termenung karena ia tahu apa makna eksistensi amplop misterius tersebut. Entah bisa disebut kabar buruk atau kabar baik. Yang tertulis di sana hanya satu kalimat, _kau juga jangan lupa,_ tapi cukup membuat Sukai menggigit bibir dan ingin memusnahkannya.

“Kau percaya?” Tiba-tiba Sora memecah lamunan Sukai. Sukai menoleh. “Apanya?”

“Soal surat itu. Dan teori belahan jiwa.”

Sukai mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Memang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi saat semua orang mengalaminya, bukankah itu jadi hal yang biasa? Walaupun, yah … sebenarnya aku tidak mau percaya.”

“Tidak mau? Itu beda dengan tidak percaya, ‘kan? Kenapa tidak mau percaya?”

“Apa menurutmu tidak terlalu kejam? Surat yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam waktu yang acak, yang isinya kata-kata terakhir belahan jiwamu sebelum pergi untuk selamanya. Kau tidak akan tahu siapa belahan jiwamu sampai detik terakhir di mana kau akan kehilangannya.”

“Yah, tapi ini kan bukan berarti kau akan langsung kehilangan belahan jiwamu segera setelah kau mendapat amplopnya. Ayahku mendapat surat itu saat SMA, lalu sampai sekarang masih bahagia dengan ibuku.”

“Iya, sih …,” gumam Sukai, antara yakin dan tidak yakin. “Tapi tetap saja … rasanya terlalu kejam. Kenapa tidak ‘kalimat pertama yang kau dengar dari belahan jiwamu’ saja yang kita dapatkan?”

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Sora. “Haha, kalau begitu, saat baru saling mengenal, langsung tahu dong kalau dia belahan jiwa kita? Bisa-bisa kita hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu saja.”

Sukai tidak bisa menentang. Sora melanjutkan,”Kalau yang diberikan adalah kata-kata terakhir seperti ini, seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kita tidak akan tahu siapa belahan jiwa kita sampai kita akan kehilangannya. Dengan itu, bukannya kita jadi menghargai setiap momen dengan semua orang? Karena siapa tahu, dia belahan jiwa kita. Dan kita tidak ingin menyesal.”

_Ah, benar juga._ Meski masih tak bisa menghapus keresahan dan rasa tak nyaman akibat pemikiran _aku akan mendengar kata-kata terakhir ini suatu saat nanti_ , Sukai jadi lebih bisa berpikir positif. Rasanya memang demikian peran seorang Nakazato Sora dalam hidupnya. Segelap apa pun jalan yang ia lihat, Sora selalu bisa menunjukkan di mana tempat secercah cahaya. Sukai jadi bertanya-tanya apa ia pernah melakukan sebaliknya. Kalau ia bertanya, Sora pasti menjawab pernah, tapi Sukai tidak sepenuhnya yakin apakah Sora jujur atau hanya menyenangkan hati Sukai saja.

“Menghargai setiap momen, ya.” Sukai termangu. “Benar, sih. Apalagi, katanya yang disebut belahan jiwa itu bukan hanya dalam konteks kekasih atau semacamnya, kan.”

Sora mengangguk. “Iya, aku pernah dengar cerita tentang orang yang belahan jiwanya ternyata adiknya sendiri. Ada juga yang sahabatnya. Pokoknya, belahan jiwa itu orang yang saling melengkapi. Ah, aku juga ingin segera menyadari siapa belahan jiwaku, tapi dapat amplop saja belum. Walaupun mungkin selama ini orangnya sudah ada di sekitarku sih, lalu aku saja yang tidak sadar ….”

Sukai tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan Sora. Ada saat-saat di mana Sora terlihat begitu dewasa hingga Sukai lupa selisih usia di antara mereka. Tapi seperti saat ini, sewaktu Sora mengatakan ia belum mendapat amplop itu, ada juga saat-saat di mana secara otomatis Sukai teringat bahwa Sora dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Itu tak pernah gagal membuat rasa ingin melindungi menelusup dalam hati Sukai.

“Jadi … kau benar-benar berangkat besok, ya,” Sukai membuka topik lain. Seminggu lalu Sora memberi kabar bahwa ia akan kembali mengikuti latihan di Korea. Terpisah antara Osaka dan Nagasaki saja sudah membuat rasa ingin bertemu berkali-kali bergejolak dalam dada Sukai, apalagi terpisah negara. Tapi tentu saja Sukai paham. Sora tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan yang datang lepas dari genggaman.

Sora mengangguk. “Iya. Tidak lama, kok. Lagipula kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat LINE.”

“Tidak lama, ya …,” Sukai menggumam, menunduk hingga suaranya nyaris teredam syal. Tapi tentu saja ia tahu, ia tidak boleh terlihat sedih. “Aku mengerti. Kalau ada masalah atau hari-hari yang tidak menyenangkan, segera hubungi aku, ya.”

“Memang aku harus menghubungi siapa lagi?” Sora tersenyum, mengirim kehangatan ke dalam hati Sukai. Menyenangkan memiliki sensasi hangat yang hadir secara konstan tiap kali kau memandang senyum seseorang. Pernahkah kau melihat kurva sederhana yang kehadirannya saja bisa membuatmu yakin semua akan baik-baik saja?

“Kita sama-sama berjuang.” Sukai membalas senyumnya. Kemudian Sora mengecek jam di layar _smartphone._ “Ah, sebentar lagi aku harus ke stasiun. Rasanya kita di sini baru sebentar, ya. Padahal orang yang duduk di meja seberang kita sudah berganti tiga kali.”

Benar juga. Eksistensi waktu seakan terhapuskan jika mereka sudah larut dalam pembicaraan. Entah sudah berapa topik yang mereka bahas sebelum tiba-tiba Sukai mengeluarkan amplop putih tadi.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” Sora berdiri, menciptakan suara derit antara kursi dan lantai kafe, yang entah kenapa terdengar menyakitkan. Bahkan hal sekecil itu seperti mengingatkan Sukai bahwa ia dan Sora akan berpisah sebentar lagi.

Sukai ikut berdiri, lalu berjalan ke hadapan Sora. Diulurkannya tangan untuk membetulkan syal Sora yang longgar. “Pakai yang benar. Nanti di jalan pasti dingin sekali.”

“Terima kasih.”

Sukai terdiam. Tangannya masih berada di syal Sora, seolah jarum jam berhenti begitu saja. Terima kasih untuk apa? Untuk syal yang ia betulkan? Tapi kenapa dari dua kata itu, semua memori yang ada dalam kepala Sukai seperti ditarik kembali? Membuncah deras tak terkendali. Seakan kata ‘terima kasih’ itu terucap untuk segala momen yang pernah mereka lalui. Untuk air mata yang terusap, untuk tawa yang dibagi, untuk genggaman tangan yang menguatkan, untuk pelukan yang meredam luka.

“Terima kasih juga.”

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, mereka tenggelam dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

“Sampai jumpa,” ucapan Sukai nyaris seperti bisikan. Sora mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Sukai menepuk bahu Sora. “Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan.”

“Kau juga jangan lupa,” jawab Sora. Mereka berbalik, berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Intensitas salju mulai meningkat dan langit semakin gelap. Mungkin setelah ini Sukai akan membuat cokelat panas sambil menonton televisi, walaupun televisi seringkali membosankan akhir-akhir ini. Paling-paling hanya akan ada peringatan soal berkendara di jalan yang licin. Belakangan sering terjadi kecelakaan karena pengemudi yang sembarangan.

Terserahlah. Yang penting, Sukai ingin sesegera mungkin menghubungi Sora begitu sampai di rumah. Kalau saja besok ia tidak ada agenda, tentu saja ia ingin mengantar Sora ke bandara. Untung ada teknologi bernama _video call_. Lihat, baru berpisah beberapa menit saja ia sudah rindu. Bahkan seperti ada rasa sesak dalam dada yang tak bisa Sukai jelaskan.

_Tidak apa-apa. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja._

**Author's Note:**

> maaf guys kan ak dah bilang ak cuma nulis genre ini!!


End file.
